


Little Dolly

by 3hotcha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Butt Plugs, Chan fucks Jisung, Consensual Somnophilia, Dollification, Dom Lee Felix, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Felix fucks Jisung, Felix pushes Jisung of a chair, Jisung gets used, Jisung wants to be drugged, M/M, Multi, Somnophilia, Studio Sex, Submissive Han Jisung | Han, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Vibrators, it’s all consensual, sorta - Freeform, sub bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3hotcha/pseuds/3hotcha
Summary: Felix pushed Jisung of a chair, and wants to fuck him whilst he’s unconscious. Jisung agreed and gets his holes filled by both Chan and Felix.DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE SOMNOPHILIA ITS ALL CONSENSUAL BUT STILL
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 163





	Little Dolly

**Author's Note:**

> Felix is a Dom change my mind 
> 
> Please read the tags before you read this, it’s all consensual but be careful 💞

It was late. It was always late when this happened. Jisung and Chan were in the studio, working on their next comeback. Well they were trying to work, but producing anything when you’ve had a vibrator inside you for hours is quite difficult. Both boys were under strict instructions not to touch themselves, otherwise they’d face another punishment, and neither of them wanted to upset their Dom.

Jisung let out of a small whimper, as he came untouched for the third time, dirtying his ruined panties even further. Chan looked over at the wet patch on his boyfriends crotch and giggled. Chan had a been a good boy, he hadn’t cum once, despise the torture of his prostate.   
“Jiji, you’re gunna get punished when he finds out!” Chan teased, before saving his latest work and closing his laptop.  
“But Sungie’s tried to be good! Sungie has! Sir won’t be mad will he?” Jisung replied back, squirming as he felt himself get hard again. Chan pressed a gentle kiss to Jisung’s forehead before pulling him onto his lap, he knew he couldn’t touch the boy, but Sir said nothing about cuddling.

The two boys cuddled for a while, being careful not too touch each other. Jisung began to quietly sob, the overstimulation was becoming too much, his little body could barely handle it. Chan was just about to text Sir when there was a knock on the door.  
“Come in!” Chan yelled, pulling a blanket over him and Jisung, who was barely awake at this point. 

Felix walked in and placed a gentle kiss on Jisung’s forehead, before pushing him off Chan and straddling his lap. Jisung lay helpless on the floor as he came for the fourth time, he wasn’ even able to keep his eyes open anymore. Felix ignored him and pressed his lips against Chan’s. Pulling the older boys hair, just as he liked it.   
“Sir..” Chan moaned into Felix’s mouth, as he began to buck up to grind against Felix.  
“Please can I come Sir, please!” Chan began to beg, everything becoming too much.   
“Come for Sir, Channie, but this isn’t over.” Felix said, palming Chan through his trousers until he came with a loud whine.

Leaving Chan to recover, Felix turned his attention to Jisung, who was still on the floor. Felix couldn’t help but think about how he good he looked, laid out naked and helpless on the floor, it gave him an idea. 

He lifted his chin up, “can you open your eyes for me baby?” Felix said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his lips. Jisung did as he as told, his big brown eyes stared into Felix’s.  
“I wanna try something baby?” Felix said, pressing a gentle kiss to Jisung’s lips, “you can say no, but you need to be 100% sure this is okay before you agree.”   
“What is it Sir?” Jisung asked, leaning into Felix’s touch.  
“Do you think you’d be okay if me using your unconscious body?” Felix asked, pressing another kiss to Jisung’s lips, he heard Chan moan behind them. 

Jisung sat there for a minute, he’d always loved being used, and the thought of it was getting his dick hard already. He knew Felix would be safe and wouldn’t fuck him raw or anything, he trusted his Sir.   
“Okay Sir.” Jisung replied, “when do you want to do it?” Felix pushed him back down, kissing him aggressively as his Sungie moaned.  
“Fuck, baby, you’re too good for me.” Felix said against his lips.  
“Let’s get you boys home, and then we’ll get too it, yeh?” Felix said, letting both his boys lean on him as they walked slowly back to the dorms.

When they got there, Felix quickly locked their door and ordered them both to strip. “Jisung, are you sure this is okay?” Felix asked, “you can back out now, Sir won’t be mad, but once you’re unconscious there’s no stopping, do you understand?”   
“Yes Sir, want you to use me, thinking about it gets me hard Sir.” Jisung replied, kissing Felix.  
“How are you gunna get him asleep Sir?” Chan asked, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist.  
“That’s up to Sungie.” Felix replied.  
Jisung’s face went red, he’d always wanted to be fucked whilst he was asleep, maybe being drugged would be best. He thought about all the ways he would be played with as he was going under.  
“Drug me sir!” Jisung cried out, Felix looked surprised but kissed the boy hard, as Chan began to kiss down Jisung’s neck.   
“You’d like that Sungie? Being all drugged up and helpless for Sir.” Felix said, before instructing Chan to get the sleeping pills.   
“Yes! Yes! Please! Sir! Sungie loves it Sir please!” Felix laughed at his boys pathetic begging, before kissing down his body, making his legs shake.  
“No cumming yet sweetie, Channie isn’t back yet!” Felix giggled, as Jisung whined at the lack of attention his dick was getting.

Chan came running back into the room with a glass of water and the pills and then gave them Felix.  
“Last chance to back out Ji, make sure this is what you want.” Felix said, making sure his boy was 100% consenting to this.   
“I want to do it Sir, it’s one of my fantasies.” Jisung said, a little blush crossing his cheeks. Chan and Felix couldn’t help but coo, placing gentle kisses across his face. 

Felix gave Jisung the pills and the water, telling him to take them in his own time. In the meantime, he turned his attention to Chan. He whispered in his ear, “I bet Jisung would love it if you played with him whilst he was passing out.” Chan moaned and signalled for Felix to kiss him. Felix happily obliged before sending Chan off to help Jisung. 

Chan crawled over to where the younger boy was, his eyes were struggling to stay open now, but they were as sparkly as ever. Jisungs cock lay hard against his stomach, precum gently dribbling out of it, he gave a gentle kiss to Sungies lips before kissing down his neck, leaving little hickies all down his body. Felix looked on, proud of his boys for playing so well, it looked like Jisung was almost out now, his eyes weren’t open anymore, but he was still squirming slightly under Chan’s touch, and most importantly he was still rock hard.

Chan moved over, pressing a few kisses to Jisung’s thighs, the boys lack of reaction telling Felix know that he was out.   
“Channie baby, I think he’s out, can you prep him for me?” Felix asked, moving closer to the boys. He brushed a hand over Jisungs hair, moving out of the sleeping boys face. Even in sleep Jisung was beautiful, his little lips slightly apart and his eyelashes gently ticking his cheeks. The sight of this snapped Felix out of his haze for a bit, kissing Jisung’s cheek before pulling Chan into a heated kiss. 

“You’re being such a good boy for me Channie, such a good boy for Sir.” Felix said, gently rubbing Chan’s cock, which was leaking with precome. “Do you want to fuck Ji? Want to make him feel really good?” Felix asked, Chan nodded and eagerly positioned himself near Jisung’s hole. “He’s so pretty sir, look how open he is!” Chan cried out, resisting the urge to just fuck Jisung without getting his Doms permission. Felix grinned, happy that he had managed to reduce his leader to a begging mess.   
“Go on baby, fuck him for Sir. He did want us to use him after all.” Felix said, gently wrapping a hand around own cock, slowly jerking himself off as he watched Chan bottom out inside Jisung. 

Chan’s movements started slow, like he was unsure about how he could manage to fuck Jisung like a flashlight, he was so used to the youngers whines, that it was weird to have him limp and quiet in the bed. But no matter how weird it was , Chan was still impossibly turned on. He had Jisung, all naked and spread pit in front of him, helpless all ready for Chan to ruin. Slowly, but surely Chan quickened his pace, feeling Jisung’s tight wet walls around his cock, and how his little cock began to dribble out precum despite its owner being completely unconsciously. The whole sight turned Chan on even more, he picked up Sungies hips and fucked deeper into the boy.   
“Please sir! Please let Channie cum!” Chan begged, as he looked at Felix was watching the boys through hooded eyes.   
“Go on Channie, fill his pathetic little hole up.” Felix demanded. 

Chan came almost immediately, spilling deep into Jisungs hole, filling the boy up.   
“Good boy Channie, now why don’t you relax and watch Sir fuck our little doll?” Felix said, pressing a quick kiss to Chan’s lips, before gently kissing down his body, giving Chan little praises as he went. 

Once Chan was slightly more recovered from his orgasm, Felix turned his attention back to the unconscious boy before him. Jisung looked wreaked, his little hole was dripping with cum and his cock was red, and wet against his stomach. Felix couldn’t help but feel himself get clouded with lust and desire to absolutely destroy his little doll in-front of him. 

He moved over to the boy, giving a gentle kiss to Chan before he fully turned his attention to Jisung. He threw Jisungs little legs over his shoulders and quickly pushed his cock into Jisungs gaping hole. Felix was much longer than Chan, he could even see his outline in Jisung’s stomach once he had fully penetrated him. “Fuck, look at him Channie,” Felix said, raking his eyes over Jisung’s unconscious body, “Isnt he just beautiful for us?” Chan gave a small hum in agreement before leaning over to kiss Felix. 

“Can I fuck his mouth whilst you fuck him sir?” Chan asked, it was no surprise he’d gotten hard again so soon. He couldn’t help it when Felix’s cock was so clearly outlined in Jisungs stomach, he loved the sight.   
“Go on baby, fill his little mouth up too, make him taste you when he wakes up.” Felix said, before bringing Chan in for a heated kiss. Both boys began to move, using Jisungs little body as a flashlight. 

Chan moaned, as his 3rd orgasm of the day crept up on him, he wanted so desperately for this to be done to him, the thought of his body being used like he was using Jisung’s sent him over the edge, his cum pitifully spitting out in short clear bursts into Sungie’s mouth. 

“Good boy baby!” Felix praised. Chan grinned as he lay down beside Sungie, watching Felix fuck him. Felix was fucking into him hard and fast, Chan got the special blue plug out of the draw, ready to keep their cum inside of Jisung until he woke up. 

“Fuck baby, I’m gunna cum!” Felix cried out as he filled up Jisung with a deep moan, his eyes rolling back. Surprising, Jisung also came, his little body shaking as his tiny cock leaked out cum. Felix quickly put the plug in, before cuddling up to his boys.  
“You were so good for Sir today, Channie!” Felix said, kissing the older boy gently, before running a hand through his hair. Slowly the boys fell asleep.

The next morning when Jisung woke up, he could still taste the cum on his tongue and the ache in his ass, and he quickly woke up his boyfriends so he could thank them for what they did, he loved that they used his little body, and now he was horny for even more.


End file.
